


In ludo est inceperat

by Hazy_waltz



Category: Sherlock (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detectives, Gen, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Violence, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazy_waltz/pseuds/Hazy_waltz
Summary: Шерлок твёрдо знает, что всё можно объяснить с научной точки зрения. Джон вынужден его разубедить.





	In ludo est inceperat

Надо было дождаться полиции, в который раз думает Шерлок, осматривая тяжёлые кандалы на запястьях. Кандалы добротны, надёжно прикручены к стене и будто впаяны в кожу: настолько крепко сжимают. И не оставляют даже призрачного шанса выкрутиться. И не только они. Сложно выбраться из комнаты без двери, окна, вентиляционного или хоть какого-нибудь отверстия. Он словно в тёмном каменном кубе, откуда нет выхода.

Определённо, стоило дождаться полиции. Но зацепку, единственную за эти недели, упускать было нельзя ни в коем случае. Неизвестно, в каком Джон состоянии и жив ли вообще. На последней мысли сердце на мгновение сбивается с ритма, а спина покрывается потом. Эмоции, морщится Шерлок и прислоняется затылком к холодной каменной стене.

Джон в тот вечер по обыкновению вышел за дозой алкоголя (после дела Генри Найта пить стал намного чаще) и не вернулся. Шерлок сначала подумал, что он решил посетить паб, ведь какая разница, где вливать в себя пойло, но вряд ли Джон засел бы там на несколько суток, не предупредив. На работе тоже не появлялся, о чём с плохо скрываемым раздражением оповестила его Сара, наведавшись через день.

Джон, казалось, сквозь землю провалился. Камеры засекли, как он вошёл в Теско, а как вышел — нет. Персонал магазина стоически молчал и пожимал плечами: не видели, не знают, не помнят, через них сотни покупателей ежедневно проходят, о чём речь вообще? Камера внутри магазина зафиксировала Джона у мясного отдела, рядом со служебным помещением. Вот он стоит у витрины, а через секунду в кадре его и в помине нет. Склейка, причём довольно грубая, специалисты восстановили утерянный фрагмент за несколько часов. Склейщика так и не нашли.

На этом фрагменте дверь служебного помещения приоткрылась, а Джон резко дёрнулся и стал заваливаться набок, но мужчина, выскочивший из-за двери и подхвативший его, не дал упасть и затащил туда же. Поэтому вопрос о состоянии Джона и стоял так остро: его явно подстрелили, и не факт, что обеспечили должный уход. Сколько можно прожить с пулей в теле? Шерлоку предстояло выяснить это на собственном опыте, если Лестрейд не поспешит: ткань брюк на бедре уже насквозь пропиталась кровью и успела затвердеть.

Ситуацию не облегчало и то, что похитители не выдвинули никаких требований. Они лишь периодически подбрасывали зацепки (теперь понятно, что это не случайные проколы, а планомерное заманивание в ловушку), которые привели его сюда. Последняя была настолько очевидной, что в здравом уме он никогда бы за неё не ухватился; но четверо суток без еды и сна сказались на мозг далеко не стимулирующим образом. Поэтому Шерлок отправил Лестрейду сообщение с адресом и рванул туда.

На полпути его и повязали. Вернее, сперва подстрелили, а потом повязали и вырубили. Очнулся он уже здесь, в этой непроглядной комнате, с пришпиленными над головой и чертовски затёкшими руками, простреленным бедром и мерзким чувством тошноты. Как долго? Несколько часов или несколько суток? Неизвестно. Скорее всего, первое, сутки с пулей ощущались бы куда паршивей.

Боль постепенно притупилась, а ногу можно почувствовать лишь при напряжении мышц. Не самый обнадёживающий знак, если подумать, но это уже не сильно беспокоит: апатия словно поглотила каждую клетку изнурённого недосыпом, стрессом и голодом тела. И кровопотерей, конечно. Несмотря на отсутствие боли, игнорировать этот факт — неразумно. Хотя его действия в последние дни даже близко не соответствовали понятию «разумно». Шерлок держится на одном упрямстве, — адреналин схлынул ещё при выстреле, — но усталость неотвратимо наступает, пожирая страх, горечь и боль.

Шерлок тяжело сглатывает вязкую слюну и быстро моргает. Необходимо оставаться в сознании, если уж мозг отказывается работать. Отвратительно. Погружает в беспомощность сильнее, чем перспектива умереть неизвестно где от рук непонятно кого. И эти Непонятно-Кто либо про него забыли (идиотское предположение, но они ведь могли оказаться идиотами? Все люди идиоты, если на то пошло. И он попался в руки идиотам. И-ди-от), либо решили дождаться, пока смерть наступит естественным образом от гангрены. Ни один из вариантов не радует, а тошнота, пребывавшая в фоновом состоянии, резко подкатывает к горлу. Дезориентация обрушивается волной, а в груди едко разливается отрезвляющая паника: нельзя отключаться, ни в коем случае нельзя!

С трудом вдохнув, Шерлок зажмуривается и сжимает кулаки, впиваясь короткими ногтями в кожу ладоней. Комната продолжает безумное кружение, перед глазами плывут цветастые пятна. Не хотелось доводить до такого, но раз вариантов больше нет… Шерлок крепко стискивает челюсти и сгибает здоровую ногу, резко ударяя каблуком по колену другой. Боль прошивает всё тело и набатом отдаётся в голове, хотя какого чёрта, где бедро, а где голова? Шерлок прислоняется онемевшим затылком к стене и с пугающей ясностью понимает, что Лестрейду лучше поторопиться, иначе он рискует лишиться внештатного мозга всего Скотланд Ярда. Плохая новость для Лондона. На ногу лучше не смотреть. Повезёт, если её вообще удастся сохранить после всего этого.

Внезапно комнату наполняет громкий (слишком громкий, чёрт побери) скрежет справа, и Шерлок замирает. Что способно издавать подобные звуки в изолированной комнате? Осторожно повернув голову, он видит, как в стене образуется проём — часть плиты с трудом поднимается, впуская холодный (лунный?) свет. И огромную тень, которая, судя по движениям и надсадному (астма?) дыханию, принадлежит человеку. Видимо, о нём всё же не забыли. Тень плавно двигается вперёд, пока в проёме не возникает… морда? Шерлок моргает и щурится, пытаясь рассмотреть контур жуткой маски (грима?). Голубое свечение глаз (разве таким линзам не нужен ультрафиолет?) неровно мерцает в темноте.

Человек шумно выдыхает облако пара, по-звериному принюхивается и, чуть развернувшись, останавливается. Грудная клетка нервно поднимается и опускается в такт дыханию, натягивая кожу на рёбрах. Шерлок даже со своего места может их пересчитать. Невысокое худощавое, но всё же крепкого сложения тело белеет в свете, заливающем половину комнаты, и, наконец, удаётся рассмотреть его лучше. Фигура кажется неуловимо узнаваемой. Тёмные джинсы с трудом держатся на бёдрах, несмотря на ремень, верх оголён и… какого чёрта? Сердце грозится пробить грудную клетку, Шерлок пропускает вдох и вглядывается сильнее, но ошибки быть не может: искривлённый звёздчатый шрам покрывает плечо, раскинувшись лучами до ключиц и скрывшись на спине. Знакомый шрам.

Человек вздрагивает и поворачивается, будто почувствовав взгляд на себе, и ожидаемо направляется в его сторону. Походка точно такая же, но при этом в ней прослеживается что-то животное, со странным сочетанием мягких и резких движений. Шерлок изучает взглядом широкие бакенбарды, длинные клыки, заострённые уши, искажённое лицо и пытается понять, что же ему, чёрт возьми, успели вколоть. Иного объяснения тому, что Джон (а это он. Действительно он) в таком виде находится здесь, с ним, и ведёт себя совсем не как Джон (совсем не как человек), он не видит.

Голубой неон светится уже в нескольких сантиметрах, ненормально горячее тело почти прижимается к его собственному, а из чужой груди, мерно вибрируя, раздаётся пробирающее до костей рычание. Страх обдаёт внутри холодом, и Шерлок на мгновение забывает, как дышать. Глупый организм не понимает, что это не по-настоящему. Что это всего лишь плод окончательно двинувшегося сознания, которое почему-то решило воссоздать одно из самых леденящих кровь воспоминаний, соединив его с образом Джона. Если Шерлок выживет, то эта химера с телом друга и головой Баскервильского монстра будет преследовать его не только во сне, но и наяву.

В шею утыкается прохладный нос и щекотно проводит до подбородка, шумно втягивая воздух. Шерлок застывает, не двигаясь и отстранённо глядя в стену поверх светловолосой головы. Он даже не знает наверняка, есть в этой комнате вообще кто-то кроме него. Возможно, никого рядом и нет вовсе. Или его больной мозг под влиянием наркотика перекроил внешность похитителя, а тот сейчас потешается над его испуганным видом. Или — это было бы идеальным вариантом — он всё ещё не пришёл в себя. Пусть это самый нездоровый и ужасающий сон, какой только существует, но происходящее останется только здесь: Шерлок придёт в себя и забудет всё, что видел.

Рокот возле уха, наконец, затихает, и Джон (галлюцинация Джона, само собой, всего лишь галлюцинация) отодвигается, склонив голову. Дышит он теперь намного свободнее и легче. Уйди, думает Шерлок. Пожалуйста, готов умолять он, потому что знает: мозг перед смертью может выдавать разное. Приятное и отвратительное, реальное и абсолютно сумасшедшее. Шерлок не хочет умирать. Если это существо уберётся, у него останется надежда. Но мираж никуда не уходит, и Шерлок просто закрывает глаза. Здесь никого нет, подчёркнуто-равнодушно пытается мыслить он. Точно? — издевательски смотрят карие глаза, возникшие перед внутренним взором. Точно, цедит Шерлок, сильнее зажмурившись.

И слышит шаги. Громкие, уверенные, даже близко не приглушенные. А ещё он слышит знакомое рычание, но в этот раз оно намного злее. Боже, вот теперь ему на самом деле страшно: хочется закрыть уши и сжаться, убраться сквозь стену, только бы не чувствовать животную ярость рядом с собой. Шаги раздаются громче, а рычание наоборот — отдаляется. Шерлок открывает глаза и видит увеличивающуюся тень в проёме. Джон (к чёрту, пусть) неподвижно сидит на корточках возле двери, на спине лихорадочно перекатываются мышцы.

— Твою мать, Джейк, какого хрена свет до сих пор не включил?! — возмущённо кричит вошедший мужчина, который прострелил Шерлоку бедро (гиподинамия, разведён, безработный, есть маленькая дочь и собака, боже, это потрясающе), выставив вперёд руку с писто… нет, не пистолет. Тазер. Именно этим его и вырубили после выстрела. Как ни странно, этот человек выглядит как человек, и Шерлок едва сдерживает ликующий крик. Его мозг в порядке. Он сам в порядке. Исключая то, что он всё ещё пришпилен к стене, но, чёрт побери, насколько же это несущественно.

Не-Джейк отступает к стене и медленно водит перед собой шокером, беспокойно крутя головой. Джон, до сих пор им не замеченный, резко выпрямляется и смыкает челюсти на руке. Тишину прорезает холодящий кровь вопль, а рука, судорожно вцепившаяся в рукоять, грузно падает на пол. Шерлок тупо смотрит на отгрызенную конечность, из-под которой растекается лужица крови, и пытается избавиться от противного гула в ушах. Подняв взгляд, он натыкается взглядом на то, как существо (оно реально. На самом деле реально!), с почти осязаемой ненавистью рыча, методично разрывает брюшину когтями и крепко удерживает мужчину зубами за шею. Вернее, за то, что от неё осталось.

Из разорванного горла раздаётся невнятное бульканье, ноги беспомощно дёргаются, придавленные чужим весом, оставшаяся рука обессиленно скользит по спине чудовища, пытаясь то ли ударить, то ли оцарапать, то ли… Кровь будто льётся отовсюду (её не может быть настолько много). В теле человека 5 литров, плюс-минус. Приглядевшись, Шерлок различает в полутьме нож, торчащий из спины существа. Кровь стекает быстрыми струйками и каплями падает вниз, на спине и животе ещё несколько колотых ран. Из тех, с которыми выжить невозможно. Тем более двигаться. Но это, похоже, пребывает в неведении относительно анатомических законов и как ни в чём ни бывало принимается стряхивать с себя мясные клочья.

Внезапно желудок скручивает спазмом и Шерлок с трудом сдерживает желчь. Закрывает глаза, откидывает голову и глубоко вдыхает ртом: запах крови и ещё чего-то мерзкого выворачивает наизнанку. Он невольно стонет оттого, что проклятый галлюциноген всё никак не выветривается, и слышит приближающиеся шаги.

— Шерлок, — мягко говорит знакомый голос.

Шерлок приоткрывает глаза и откидывается к стене, не имея возможности отшатнуться. Джон, с ног до головы покрытый кровью, стоит рядом. Лицо не деформировано, и Шерлок с удовольствием списал бы всё на кратковременное помутнение, если бы не ярко горящие в темноте глаза и капающая с клыков кровь.

— Что ты такое? — хрипит он, едва ворочая языком.

— Сейчас я сломаю это, — Джон ведёт кистью над его головой, — а ты оставайся в сознании. Мы выберемся, но мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Ты убьёшь меня?

Вместо ответа Джон подходит совсем близко и приподнимается на носках, осматривая кандалы. Через несколько секунд они с грохотом падают на пол, и Шерлок последовал бы за ними, если бы не сильные руки, тут же подхватившие его. Он буквально распластывается на Джоне, утыкаясь лицом куда-то в шею. В нос бьёт густой медный запах, а отступившая было усталость возвращается с удвоенной силой.

— Эй, не отключайся, — тихо зовут его, сжимая плечи и аккуратно встряхивая. Не то чтобы это сильно помогло: спать хочется неимоверно, ноги подгибаются, и Шерлок не думает, что вообще может сдвинуться. Он неуклюже закидывает руки на плечи Джона, пытаясь подтянуться, но не в силах даже сомкнуть пальцы.

На загривок ложится горячая ладонь и постепенно в голове проясняется. Страх, боль и усталость никуда не уходят, но существенно притупляются, перебираясь на второй план.

— Есть ещё второй, — в памяти всплывают слова человека, лежащего в нескольких футах от них. Его единственный уцелевший глаз таращится с осуждением. О, иди к чёрту, мысленно парирует Шерлок, ты подстрелил меня. — Который со светом.

— Я о нём позаботился, — отвечает Джон впервые за всё это время. — Он попался мне по дороге сюда.

— Ты вошёл чистым, — неосмотрительно срывается с языка, и Шерлок замирает.

Спустя вечность (три секунды, всего лишь три секунды) прозвучало:

— Он не сопротивлялся. И не использовал на мне шокер.

Они молча стоят некоторое время, вслушиваясь в тишину и дыхание друг друга. Джон дышит легко и размеренно, словно не убил зверским образом человека парой минут ранее. Человеком он был неважным, на самом деле.

Ладонь спускается на спину и успокаивающе проводит между лопаток. Странно. Чужие прикосновения обычно лишь раздражают, но сейчас почему-то они приятные и умиротворяющие. Краем глаза Шерлок отмечает набухшие чернотой вены на руках Джона. Нет, всё ещё спокойно (чем его накачали?).

Джон медленно отходит в темноту, но это не мешает видеть, как он спокойным движением берётся за рукоять и быстро извлёкает лезвие, не проронив ни звука. Будто всю жизнь только и занимался тем, что вытаскивал ножи из спины. Размяв шею, он настороженно делает пару шагов ко входу, будто прислушиваясь. На спину падает ксенонового оттенка луч, высветив постепенно исчезающую полоску шрама. Потока крови, который, по идее, должен был хлынуть из открывшейся раны, почему-то нет. Джон, видимо, в чём-то удостоверившись, кивает своим мыслям и возвращается.

— Здесь больше никого, но нам правда нужно уходить. Ты же предупредил Лестрейда перед тем, как тебя повязали? — в его голосе плохо скрытое сомнение и Шерлоку едва удаётся подавить привычное раздражение и не закатить глаза. Это не я тут получил нож в спину.

— Да, отправил сообщение, — он роется в карманах и с удивлением обнаруживает телефон. И отсутствие кошелька. Иисусе, его похитители настолько идиоты, что их совсем не жаль.

Заряд приличный, ушло не больше десяти процентов. Похоже, он здесь не так долго висел, как раньше казалось. Странно, но ответа от Лестрейда нет и в помине. Он всегда отвечает на сообщения Шерлока, хотя в подобных случаях они и состоят сплошь из брани и угроз (серьёзно, пора бы уже понять, что дожидаться полиции он никогда не станет). С нехорошим предчувствием Шерлок заходит в почту и догадка ожидаемо оказывается верна: папка исходящих пустует, а вот в черновиках висит одно-единственное письмо. Он спешил и при отправке неловко мазнул по чувствительному сенсору, даже не проверив статус сообщения. Есть ли пределы человеческой глупости?

— Я впервые рад твоей беспечности, — улыбнулся Джон. Заострённые клыки люминесцентно отражают свет экрана. — Тогда подожди немного, я тут приберусь.

Только не грызи больше никого, хочет сказать Шерлок, но на сей раз благоразумно молчит. Остекленевший глаз их всё ещё осуждает.

***

— У меня нет денег, чтобы поймать такси, — флегматично сообщил он, с наслаждением вдохнув свежий воздух.

Они выбрались из каменной постройки, снаружи больше напоминавшей склеп. Вокруг никаких признаков жизни: с одной стороны густой лес, с другой — открытое пространство, вдали которого мигают огни. Шерлок надеется, что это огни ночного города, а не какой-нибудь деревеньки на окраине. У него в голове весь чёртов Лондон, но непонятного вида постройки с такими ориентирами отсутствуют. Либо надо обновить ментальную карту, либо они вообще не в Лондоне. Об этом думать хочется меньше всего.

— Зато есть телефон.

— Связи нет, — Джон, даже не обернувшись (ну и кто после этого выпендрёжник?), поймал телефон (Шерлок честно целился в руку, а то, что бестолковое средство связи полетело в голову, абсолютная случайность) и поднёс ближе к лицу. Сигнал в наличии, но настолько слабый и нестабильный, что пытаться позвонить или отправить сообщение бессмысленно. — Где маниакальная опека Майкрофта, когда она на самом деле нужна?

Джон повертел мобильный в руках и как бы между делом спросил:

— Здесь что-то важное есть?

— Нет. Что ты… — телефон с громким треском оказался смят в ладони. Телефон с металлическим корпусом, чёрт побери. — Умно. — Можно было просто выбросить сим-карту, но чёрт знает, сколько маячков агенты Майкрофта понапихали именно в мобильник.

— Лишь бы сработало, — пожал плечами Джон.

Несколько минут тишину нарушали только звуки природы. Шелест листвы звучит неожиданно громко, в городе Шерлок этого никогда не замечал. Он молча сверлил взглядом висок Джона в абсолютной уверенности, что тот чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

— Ладно, — сдался он, очевидно, не выдержав давления. Плечи устало опустились, тёмно-серые глаза помутнели. Словно истощение, скопившееся за эти дни, разом обрушилось. Шерлок, может, и поверил бы в эту беззащитность, если бы последний час исчез из его памяти. Но произошедшее никуда не делось. Как ни странно, отголоски тех эмоции даже не ощущаются. Из него будто выкачали весь страх. — Мы всё обсудим, но дома. Это долгая история. Я уже слышу вертолёт, не так много времени на приду…

— Я нашёл тебя и вытащил. Больше здесь никого не было. У тебя шок, ничего не помнишь, — коротко ответил Шерлок.

Джон прикусил губу и задумчиво уставился под ноги.

— Они будут искать и наверняка найдут, хоть я и закопал тела в лесу достаточно далеко. В Скотланд Ярде не так много идиотов, как ты пытаешься всех убедить. И проработать…

— Успеем дома, — вновь перебил Шерлок. — Сейчас мы встретимся не с полицией, а с солдатиками Майкрофта. Они ничего спрашивать не станут. У нас есть пара дней, чтобы оклематься, потом мой дорогой братец начнёт вытряхивать ответы. — Он придирчиво оглядел засохшую кровь и снял пиджак, протянув его Джону. — Это выглядит ужасно.

Джон что-то пробормотал и запахнул пиджак на груди. Тот оказался предсказуемо великоват. Шерлок смотрел, как друг не особо успешно пытается подвернуть рукава, и заметил еле слышимый гул. Вертолёт и правда уже близко.

***

— Оборотень? Ты, должно быть, шутишь.

В ответ — горящие голубым глаза и оскаленная морда в нескольких сантиметрах от лица. Секундой ранее их обладатель был в другом конце комнаты.

— Смысл шуток заключается в веселье. Тебе весело, Шерлок?

Весело не было. Было любопытно.

— У тебя инстинкт самосохранения совсем атрофирован? — безэмоционально спросил Джон, когда Шерлок потрогал шерсть на его щеках. Мягкая, с виду намного жёстче. — Или это из-за наркотика?

— Мне интересно, — пальцы медленно прошлись по длинным заострённым клыкам. — Откуда ты знаешь про наркотик?

— От тебя им за милю несёт, — Джон втянул воздух возле его ладони. — Сейчас уже меньше. Часть эффектов я забрал, чтобы ты не свихнулся от паники.

Значит, в его метаниях от ужаса до апатии виноват наркотик. Это многое объясняло (и успокаивало — вряд ли бы он выжил после ещё одного эмоционального аттракциона). Шерлок убрал руку и опустился на диван, машинально потянувшись к столику и доставая полупустую упаковку. Ему необходим никотин и плевать, в сигаретах или пластырях.

— Почему не сказал раньше?

Джон отодвинулся и неуютно повёл плечами.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? «Шерлок, я, знаешь ли, оборотень. Кстати, не забудь вернуть Молли части тела!»? Да я бы сам себя в психиатрическую клинику сдал.

Надо признать, в этом определённо был смысл. В памяти вновь всплыла морда Баскервильского монстра, которую преподнесло ему воображение. Укололо стыдом от воспоминания истерики у камина. Он будто словил жёсткий приход, который долго не отпускал. Чёрт, он даже не был уверен, что происходящее после леса вообще реально. Да, есть оправдание в виде распылённого наркотика, который изрядно поиздевался над его правым полушарием, но паника от необъяснимого преследует до сих пор. Но если оно всё же объяснимо…

— Кем были эти двое?

— Охотники из фанатов Мориарти. Помнишь бассейн? Перед отключкой мне несколько раз прилетело от них, а в бессознательном состоянии я не могу контролировать исцеление. Само собой, когда сломанный нос и ссадины регенерировали прямо у них на глазах, это не могло не навести на некоторые мысли. Они говорили что-то про Бестиарий, но не думаю, что речь шла о нужном. Он на древней латыни и принадлежит влиятельному клану охотников, а эти слишком… — Джон поморщился, подыскивая нужный эпитет, — недалёкие. Пусть с электричеством и угадали, но пули использовали серебряные, — насмешливо фыркнул он.

— А какие надо? — не удержался Шерлок.

— Хочешь меня убить? — понимающим тоном уточнил Джон.

Шерлок на секунду опешил.

— Нет! — в его тоне прорезалось возмущение. — Мне просто…

— …интересно, — с обречённым видом закончил Джон. Он тяжело упал в кресло и спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Я бы понял, если бы ты соврал, но ты в самом деле не собираешься меня убивать. Даже не знаю, хорошая ли это новость, потому что твой исследовательский интерес я вряд ли переживу.

Шерлок невесело усмехнулся. Слона в комнате игнорировать уже невозможно, поэтому он спросил прямо:

— Мориарти знает?

Джон покачал головой.

— Насколько я понял из их разговоров, они собирались сделать ему «подарок», — «р» раскатисто перекатилась на языке, вызвав мурашки по телу. Шерлок потёр предплечья. — Убить тебя моими руками.

«И зубами» отчётливо повисло в воздухе.

— Они держали меня на электрошоковой диете все эти дни в надежде, что я, увидев человека, кинусь его жрать, — деланно-небрежно бросил Джон, пряча взгляд.

— Справедливости ради, я в это на минуту поверил, — это была очень, очень долгая минута. — Ты был весьма убедителен.

Джон явно смутился, кончики ушей чуть покраснели. Он ссутулился и опёрся локтями на колени, устроив подбородок на замке из ладоней.

— Я проявил не гастрономический интерес. — Шерлок скептически вскинул бровь. — Ладно, может быть, отчасти. Но ровно до того, как распознал твой запах. Мне понадобилось больше времени, чтобы его вспомнить. Извини за это, — Джон неловко потёр затылок.

«Извини, что чуть не сожрал тебя».

«Извини, что напугал до полусмерти».

«Извини, что не сообщил чертовски важную вещь, из-за которой мы едва не погибли».

— Несущественно, — ровным тоном ответил Шерлок. Не то чтобы хоть кто-то в комнате поверил в это. — Как ты выбрался?

Джон облегчённо выдохнул и заметно успокоился.

— Ты мне помог. Вернее, твой запах. Я почувствовал его и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы сломать кандалы. Эти двое дежурили посменно, сегодня была очередь Джейка. Он возвращался от тебя, мы встретились на середине пути. Отправить сообщение с указаниями не составило труда. Тогда я ещё более менее соображал, но накачали тебя качественно: чем ближе я подбирался, тем хуже осознавал происходящее. Пришлось подойти близко, чтобы вычленить твой запах из всего дурмана.

Что ж, это оправдывало тот неловкий момент, когда за несколько секунд Шерлок успел испугаться, разозлиться и попрощаться с жизнью. Его хотя бы не съели, господи боже. Он должен быть благодарен за малые милости.

— Тот человек…

— Сам виноват, — твёрдо сказал Джон. — Не удивлюсь, если именно он тебя подстрелил. Второй был адекватнее.

— Поэтому ты свернул ему шею?

— Он почти не почувствовал боли.

Шерлок склонил голову набок, вглядываясь в знакомое, но какое-то совершенно другое лицо. Возможно, дело в новом выражении уверенности в своей правоте на периферии с жестокостью, которое никогда раньше не мелькало. Или же мелькало, а он просто не замечал этого?

— Милосердие по-оборотнически? — облизнув сухие губы, поинтересовался он.

— По-волчьи, — со сдержанной улыбкой поправил Джон. И принюхался. — Собираешься ещё и никотин принять?

Только тут Шерлок обратил внимание, что до сих пор держит пачку в руках. Жажда курения за время разговора почти ушла, а притупившаяся от анальгетика боль снова начала разливаться огнём по бедру. Черти бы поджарили Майкрофта с его упрямством. Опасается, что зависимость вернётся. Зато смерть от болевого шока его полностью устраивает, судя по всему. Шерлок выдохнул и отбросил пластыри, доставая из кармана ибупрофен. Ибупрофен при пулевом ранении, прости господи. Майкрофт его точно ненавидит.

— Погоди, — Джон присел на столик и потянулся к его руке. Шерлок настороженно проследил за этим движением, недоумевая, но всё же сжимая горячую ладонь в ответ. Вены на руке знакомо налились чернотой, а дыхание Джона сбилось. Через несколько секунд он зашипел и отскочил обратно, падая в кресло. Шерлок удивлённо смотрел на немую сцену, пока до него не дошло: боли больше не было. Она исчезла так стремительно и незаметно, что он попросту не обратил внимания, хотя минутой ранее едва сдерживал стон. — На всякий случай прими, он убирает воспаление. — Джон провёл ладонью по лицу и устало, но удовлетворённо улыбнулся.

— Ты можешь забирать боль? — уточнил Шерлок, неверяще глядя на бедро. Рана совсем не ощущалась и если бы не повязка, он бы засомневался, что несколько часов назад из него вытащили кусок металла.

— Да, но не болезнь. Так что принимай всё, что тебе прописали. — Джон вышел на кухню и вернулся со стаканом воды, многозначительно посмотрев на таблетки. Шерлок взял стакан и принял бесполезное, в общем-то, лекарство. Под боком больше года живёт ходячий анальгетик, который даже не потрудился… Вот ведь чёрт.

— Ты это и раньше проделывал, — он обличительно махнул стаканом в сторону Джона. — Я ещё удивлялся, думал, почему обезболивающие так сильно действуют. Ты дезинформировал меня касательно медицинских инноваций.

Джон развёл руками.

— Прости, что не давал загибаться от боли. Пересмотрю свою политику, если не перестанешь быть таким занудой.

Доктор всегда доктор. Даже с шерстью и клыками. Кстати, об антураже.

— Это с рождения? Или ты что-то принял?

Джон прыснул и закатил глаза.

— Меня укусили. Да, да, как в третьесортных ужастиках, можешь смеяться.

Он бы посмеялся, если бы помнил хоть один.

— Мне опасаться твоих клыков?

— Да, но не поэтому. Обратить может только альфа. Беты и омеги такой способностью не обладают.

Оборотническая иерархия. Неожиданно.

— Кто тебя обратил? — Шерлок уже знал ответ, но хотел удостовериться. И оказался прав.

— Тот, кто вытащил после ранения. — Джон машинально потянулся к плечу и вяло моргнул. Держать глаза открытыми ему явно стоило немалых усилий. — Досталось не только мне, ещё троим. У него не было выбора.

Был. А вариантов по душе — нет. Как это обычно и бывает.

— Двое погибли, не пережив укуса. Нам с Мю… нам крупно повезло.

Шерлок сделал вид, что не заметил осечки. И что это очевидное проявление недоверия его нисколько не волнует. Но чёртово сердце имело своё мнение, сбившись с ритма. Джон досадливо прикусил губу, тряхнул головой и бросил на него раздражённый взгляд. Хотя злился скорее на себя за то, что расслабился.

— Как часто умирают от укуса?

— Здесь нет статистики, — Джон качнул головой, — только закономерность. Нужно иметь относительно крепкое здоровье, чтобы выжить. Или хотя бы органы на своих местах.

Шерлок сглотнул и перевёл взгляд на выключенный телевизор. Действительно «крупно повезло».

— Иерархия у вас тоже волчья? — Джон выглядел откровенно паршиво, и в любом другом случае он точно бы отстал. Но уставший Джон — более честный Джон, и Шерлок выжмет информацию по максимуму. С утра на него наверняка будут угрюмо сверкать глазами, но чёрт побери…

— Почти. Отношения альф, бет и омег между собой напоминают волчьи, но мы по большей части всё же люди, а не животные.

— То есть если альфа прикажет тебе сделать что-то неприятное, ты сможешь сопротивляться?

— Если бы я был бетой, то не факт. Сопротивление прямому приказу вожака для них как борьба с основным инстинктом — стресс, боль, деструктив. Омегам проще в этом смысле, — Джон обессиленно откинул голову на спинку кресла и смежил веки. — Две минуты до перехода диалога в монолог. Хотя когда тебе это мешало…

В волчьих стаях омеги считаются самыми слабыми, но то, что Джон вытворял несколько часов назад… Что же тогда с альфами? Они вообще убиваемы?

— Мы слабее лишь из-за одиночества, — сонно пробормотал Джон. — Альфа без стаи практически то же самое. И это намного хуже. Омеги независимы и не так остро нуждаются в социализации. Беты могут прибиться к другой стае или стать омегами, если с их стаей что-то случится. Альфы… альфы же не в силах долго жить в одиночестве. Беты как столпы, на которых держится мощь вожака. Без них он никто, как и они без него. Если стаю альфы истребляют, он либо сходит с ума и становится одичавшим на радость охотникам, либо обращает людей.

— Почему ты не в стае? Бетой ты был бы сильнее.

Тонкие губы исказились в горькой усмешке.

— Потому что на следующий же день Себастьяна подорвали. Я этого не увидел и не почувствовал, видимо, связь ещё не сформировалась. Останки похоронили в закрытом гробу, — тихо ответил Джон. — А какая стая без альфы?

На этот вопрос у Шерлока не было ответа. Но Джон и не нуждался в нём — от кресла раздалось мерное дыхание спящего.

***

— Не… дерьмо!

Дыхание сбилось, пальцы крепче обхватили рукоять пистолета. Повторная осечка недопустима.

— Сейчас! — Джон сбросил с себя огромную тушу и отскочил к стене.

Шерлок выпустил две пули в оборотня и проследил взглядом, как тот, зарычав и схватившись за грудь, тяжело повалился на землю. Рык плавно перешёл в тонкий скулёж и вскоре омега затих, не шевелясь. Джон медленно сполз по стене, прижал ладонь к распоротому боку и с облегчением выдохнул.

— Сумасшествие какое-то, — произнёс он. Шерлок с трудом оторвал взгляд от затягивающихся краёв раны, не прикрытых рукой. Процесс исцеления завораживал. Как и набухшие смоляные сосуды, расползшиеся от (того же самого) плеча. Пули ещё должны остаться дома, нужно поторопиться. — За этот месяц одичавших омег больше, чем за последние два года. — Джон отнял руку от вновь чистой кожи и с трудом поднялся на ноги, мрачно оглядывая разорванную чёрную, наверняка заляпанную кровью рубашку.

— Миграция? — предположил Шерлок, ища взглядом лестницу. Если после звуков выстрела они выйдут из переулка как ни в чём ни бывало, это наведёт на определённые мысли даже Андерсона. Оставалось надеяться, что полицию не вызвали и время ещё есть. Всё-таки намного проще, когда поблизости в такие моменты есть бездомные: от них легко скрыться и они всегда знают, что делать со свежими, не успевшими остыть трупами.

— Вряд ли. — Джон покачал головой и метнулся к лестнице, в считанные секунды забравшись на крышу. Быстро осмотрелся, потянул носом воздух и спрыгнул обратно, болезненно поморщившись. — Никого. Похоже, в этом районе часто стреляют.

Шерлок вытащил из карманов жидкость для розжига и зажигалку, положил их на землю и прошёл дальше к выходу: мало ли, вдруг кого-нибудь всё же принесёт нелёгкая. Он проигнорировал уже ставший привычным тихий, но оттого не менее отвратительный звук отрываемых конечностей. Сжечь тело времени много не займёт, так что скоро они смогут вернуться домой. Шерлоку не то чтобы не нравились оборотнические нововведения в жизни, но некоторые их аспекты (господи, да что там ещё отрывать-то? зачем вообще это делать?) он безоговорочно спихнул на Джона.

Потянуло запахом палёной плоти. Шерлок приподнял отворот пальто и уткнулся в него носом.

— Можно уходить, — сказал Джон, устроив ладони над языками пламени. Как он выдерживает эту вонь, с его-то обострённым обонянием? — Гореть тут больше нечему, пожара не будет.

Шерлок кивнул, поднял прилично опустевшую бутыль и зажигалку, рассовал их по карманам и выпрямился, наткнувшись взглядом на две алых точки прямо перед собой. Через секунду голова взорвалась от боли, и он погрузился в темноту.

***

— Забавно вышло, согласись, — у Джима взгляд веселящегося ребёнка и улыбка голодной пираньи. Он медленно прохаживается вокруг Шерлока, что-то мурлыча себе под нос и время от времени бросая взгляд на экран, где сцепились Джон и Моран. Вполне себе живой и здоровый, и даже альфа. — Я тоже завёл себе пёсика. Позубастее, правда. — Моран отрывается от бедра Джона и выплёвывает кусок мяса, раздирая когтями грудь. Джон сдавленно рычит, перехватывает его руки и опрокидывает на себя, вгрызаясь в горло. Это продолжается уже… сколько? Час? Два?

— Дело дрянь, когда всё зависит не от тебя, — Джим вытаскивает из кармана телефон и поворачивает дисплеем к Шерлоку. — Взгляни ещё раз на эти счастливые лица! — Трансляция в режиме реального времени показывает 7… нет, уже 6: парень-астматик не дышит. Ингалятор у него забрали. Шерлок был уверен, что первым не выдержит именно он, а Мориарти выбрал пожилого мужчину с тремя инфарктами за спиной. — Крепкий старикан… — произносит Джим, вглядываясь в дисплей и жадно бегая взглядом от одной жертвы к другой. — Кого хочешь отпустить?

— Ребёнка.

— Он сможет уйти только в комплекте с матерью, — ожидаемый ответ, — а на неё ты ещё не наработал.

Шерлок еле сдерживает раздражение и отводит взгляд от скулящего свёртка в руках дрожащей девушки. Стоило попытаться.

— Тогда старика.

— Грязно играешь, — притворно возмущается Мориарти, распахнув и без того огромные глаза. Зрачок, окаймлённый тонким кофейным ободком, заливает радужку. — На кого мне теперь ставить?

Логично на девушку с ребёнком: выглядит она хуже некоторых трупов, а глюкозу ей вряд ли вернут. Если Шерлок выберет её, то не проиграет точно. Но Джим тоже не слепой… Мужчина средних лет (алкоголик, полгода живёт на пособие, избыточный вес, клаустрофобия, эпиле… господи, в какой больнице он их насобирал?) в углу тяжело задышал и судорожно сжал рубашку на груди. Дерьмо.

— О-о-о, ну это слишком просто, — фыркает Джим. — Меняю старика на эту ошибку природы, сейчас точно откинется. Согласен?

— И убери труп парня.

Мориарти недовольно хмыкает (очевидно, газа в комнате ему мало, решил трупными испарениями людей добить) и принимается печатать. Шерлок переводит взгляд на экран. Сцепившиеся оборотни напоминают два окровавленных куска мяса, и Моран выглядит более… цельным куском. Джон с трудом удерживает оскаленную морду у своего горла, пытаясь оттолкнуть или вывернуться самому. Когти Морана в его брюшине положение не улучшают. Шерлок смотрит и отчётливо понимает, что сейчас самое время для проклятого чуда или вроде того, иначе…

— Похоже, мой пёсик пообедает славной косточкой, — говорит Джим, завороженно пялясь на экран. Шерлока пробирает дрожь отвращения. Если он выглядел так же, когда зависал на очередной оборотнической штуке, то неудивительно, что Джон старался их особо не демонстрировать. — Итак, кого выбираешь?

Шерлок вновь сосредотачивает взгляд на трансляции. Пятеро человек. Гипогликемический приступ и инфаркт.

— Девушка.

Джим довольно ухмыляется.

— Неудивительно, что ты хотел её отпустить. А я, пожалуй, останусь верен старику.

Он суёт телефон в карман и поворачивается к экрану.

— Себастьян очень хотел собрать стаю, знаешь, как обезумел. Все эти одичавшие могли сделать его намного сильнее, однако… — Моран с грохотом влетает в стену, приложившись затылком, и дезориентированно мотает головой. Джон молниеносно запрыгивает на него и делает рывок к шее, но сильная когтистая рука впечатывает его в пол. — Так куда интересней. Они почти на равных, эти опасные твари. Не хочешь сменить ставку? У тебя появится хоть какой-то шанс выжить.

Шерлок качает головой.

— Ты тоже верен, а? — улыбается Джим, поигрывая пультом. — Зря. Себастьян хоть и потерял всё, что мог, но он всё ещё альфа, пусть и без стаи. А омега… — пренебрежительная ухмылка мягко ложится на сухие губы, — при любом раскладе погибнет. Ты же умный человек, Шерлок. Почему поставил не на моего?

«Неравнодушие?» — издёвкой читается в округлых глазах, но Шерлок не смотрит на него. Он смотрит на экран, где Моран, кашляя и исторгая чёрную жижу, пытается вывернуться из захвата, а Джон, едва дыша, тянется к его горлу трясущейся (вместо плеча — окровавленный ломоть) рукой. Той самой, в которую Шерлок ненароком попал аконитом и которую, судя по всему, неосторожно прокусил Моран. Джим на секунду застывает, уставившись на экран.

— Растащите их, — тихо приказывает он. Шерлок щурится и бессильно сжимает кулаки: стоило ожидать. Несколько человек в форме спецназа беспорядочно врываются в комнату; часть из них бросается к оборотням, остальные же стоят у входа. В сравнении с полуживыми, не способными даже нормально дышать вервольфами, эти вооружённые до зубов солдатики выглядят настолько жалко, что хочется рассмеяться.

— Твоё слово вообще ничего не стоит? — Шерлок не надеется на ответ. Как и на то, что они с Джоном выживут.

Джим медленно поворачивается к нему и растягивает губы в широкой улыбке.

— Брось, ты же не воспринимал нашу маленькую игру всерьёз? Я установил правила — я их и меняю. Людей, как и договаривались, отпущу, а вас… — он в притворной задумчивости потирает подбородок, глядя на экран. Джон, окружённый пятью штурмовиками, обессиленно привалился к стене, закрыв глаза, но Шерлок знает, что он внимательно следит за хрипящим и пытающимся разодрать своё горло когтями Мораном. — Думаю, будет забавно посмотреть на этих ручных монстров ещё раз. До новых встреч, Шерлок. Не забывай ухаживать за своим.

Возвращение в темноту ощущалось почти привычно.

***

— Я бы хотел получить объяснения, — потребовал Майкрофт, поочерёдно смерив их взглядом. Он восседал в кресле Шерлока, как и всегда, но без привычной вальяжности. И без зонта. Катастрофа.

— А я бы хотел не сдохнуть ближайшие пару часов, поэтому прошу меня извинить, — Джон, пошатываясь, двинулся в сторону кухни, где лежал кейс с аконитовыми пулями. Шерлок больше всего на свете сейчас хотел упасть на… плевать уже, куда именно. Чертовски хотелось спать. Осталось донести это до Майкрофта.

— Ты не вовремя, братец. Зайди примерно через никогда, мы с удовольствием тебе ничего не объясним.

— Да, я не вовремя. И в следующий раз тоже могу спохватиться поздно. Например, когда вы будете на стадии окоченения.

У Майкрофта бледное лицо, огромные синяки под глазами и подрагивающие руки, а ещё усталый взгляд, под которым Шерлоку, возможно, и стало бы не по себе, если бы он не был на волоске от смерти всего каких-то полтора часа назад. Вот только он был, и тщательно забитая усталостью нервная дрожь уже понемногу давала о себе знать. Что, конечно же, не укрылось от брата. Шерлок деланно-небрежно улёгся на диван (нет, ноги совсем не подогнулись) и закинул руки (чёртов тремор) за голову.

— Это не сработало раньше, думаешь, сработает сей… сейчас? — для полного счастья так не хватало срывающегося голоса, спасибо большое. — Я столько раз почти-умирал, что даже наскучивает.

— От клыков оборотня? Вряд ли.

На кухне что-то (серьёзно, Джон? чай? сейчас?) шумно разбилось. Если это из сервиза миссис Хадсон, выпечки от неё в ближайшее время можно не ждать. Было бы наивным уповать на то, что крючковатый нос не проявит своего любопытства и не нароет информации об оборотнях.

— И давно ты в курсе?

— Со времён вашей с Мориарти игры в «пять гудков». Не пытайся ты так навязчиво спихнуть меня доктору Уотсону, тоже заметил бы. — Майкрофт перебирал пальцами по подлокотнику, глядя своим «я тут старший»-взглядом. — А теперь правду, Шерлок.

Дверь кухни с противным скрипом выдвинулась, а Джон, вцепившись в косяк, зло смотрел светящимися глазами в упор на Майкрофта.

— Хотите правду? Тогда будьте сами откровенны.

Так. Какого чёрта теперь происходит? Джон подошёл ближе и опёрся о спинку своего кресла, не отрывая взгляда от нездорово побледневшего (что Шерлок прекрасно понимал) Майкрофта.

— Что связывает вас с Мориарти?

Майкрофт поморщился и поджал без того тонкие губы.

— Очевидные разногласия, о которых, смею предположить, вам изве…

— Ложь.

Сердце гулко ухнуло куда-то вниз. Это было бы смешной метафорой, если бы не оказалось реальностью. В голове пронеслись все ого- и недоговорки, на которые в последнее время Майкрофт был на удивление щедр (невнимательность из-за усталости или просчитанные намёки?).

— Вы забываетесь, доктор. Я не лгу.

Лёгкая, едва заметная, но чертовски опасная ухмылка растянула сухие губы, обнажая острые клыки. Так Джон улыбался перед тем, как задрать очередного одичавшего. Это было не той вещью, на которой хотелось акцентировать внимание, в конце концов, волки хищные создания. Но оборотни в первую очередь люди, а потом уже звери… По крайней мере, лучше в это верить, иначе вероятность того, что шею брата с минуты на минуту перегрызут, слишком высока.

— Ты сливал ему информацию обо мне… о нас. Да или нет?

Майкрофт едва заметно выдохнул и смежил веки. Джон глухо рыкнул и спрятал лицо в ладони.

— Боже, вы ненормальный. Мы едва не погибли. Заложники… Господи, да что с вами не так?

Майкрофт откинул голову на спинку кресла, неосмотрительно обнажая горло, и размеренно, как ребёнку (или сумасшедшему), ответил:

— Это малые жертвы по сравнению с тем, что он задумывал изначально. Поверьте, всё могло быть куда масштабней.

Братец в своём репертуаре. Джон убрал руки от лица, внимательно посмотрел на него пару секунд и ошалело помотал головой.

— Не врёт. Я… дерьмо. — Он махнул рукой и вновь скрылся в кухонном проёме.

— Налей мне тоже, — сказал Шерлок, пытаясь осознать, что сейчас произошло и кто перед ним находится. Майкрофт потерял все шансы оказаться в категории «друг» ещё более десяти лет назад, но и врагом (настоящим, а не по-холмсовски) его назвать было нельзя. Когда настолько приближённый человек наносит удар… нет, позволяет нанести удар такому человеку, как Мориарти, невольно напрашивается пересмотр приоритетов и жизненных ценностей.

Поток размышлений прервал впихнутая в руку кружка (Майкрофт с явным трудом сдержал презрительную гримасу) коньяка. Джон упал в своё кресло (чуть порозовевшие щёки, замедленное дыхание, мутный взгляд. Очень повезёт, если он не умрёт сегодня от передозировки аконитом) и впился взглядом в почти невозмутимого (правая рука подрагивает, на лбу испарина) Майкрофта. Выкручивайся теперь как можешь, Искариот.

— Что было на кону? Зная размах этого парня, рискну предположить как минимум теракт.

— Два. Торговый комплекс в центре города и хоспис.

Нельзя не признать, что обмен вышел достаточно выгодным, хотя на языке вертелся комментарий касательно второго пункта.

— И что дальше? — Джон уселся в кресле по-турецки, подобравшись и наклонившись вперёд. — Вы так и продолжите торговаться трупами со стариной Джимом? Потому что стратегия, как бы это помягче сказать… хреновая.

Наблюдать за Майкрофтом, лишённым возможности бессовестно лгать, было очень и очень приятно, и Шерлок с удовольствием бы позлорадствовал в открытую, не будь проблемы в лице одного садистски настроенного ирландца с ручным альфой. Кстати об этом.

— Моран сможет выжить?

Джон повернулся к нему (выдыхай, братец, пока есть возможность) и, удивлённый, потёр костяшками посеребрённый щетиной подбородок.

— На моей памяти ещё никто не ел аконитовые пули, так что понятия не имею. Надеюсь, нет. — Майкрофт хмыкнул и покачал головой. — Что?

— В наших интересах, чтобы Мориарти не нашёл повода для новой атаки. Смерть же полковника вполне может оказаться этим поводом — Моран единственный в его окружении вервольф. Я понимаю, что вам не по душе моя, как вы выразились, «хреновая стратегия», но давайте взглянем на ситуацию трезво: жертв намного меньше, чем могло быть.

Шерлок повертел в руках нетронутую кружку, отчётливо понимая, что алкоголя здесь недостаточно. И самое поганое было то, что он вообще не представлял, какое вещество смогло бы полностью компенсировать всю одиозность происходящего.

— То есть вы всерьёз считаете, что жизни нескольких обывателей, моя и Шерлока, — прищурился Джон, делая акцент на последнем, — стоят неприкосновенности сотни, пусть даже тысячи жизней простых людей, часть из которых и так обречены?

Майкрофт чуть приподнял брови (да, Джон умеет быть и таким) и кривовато улыбнулся.

— Если мыслить объективно…

— В этом мире не так много Холмсов, — перебил Джон, откинувшись назад. — Я знаю только двоих, и оба они хоть и те ещё сволочи, но гениальны до безумия. Если мыслить объективно, Шерлок за свой не особо-то и долгий век спас огромное количество людей. Если мыслить объективно, он, чёрт побери, алмаз Хоуп для человечества. И он едва не умер сегодня из-за ваших дружеских посиделок с существом, у которого в наличии полнейшая неадекватность и все средства для массового умерщвления. — Джон протянул руку в сторону Шерлока, ухватился за нагревшуюся кружку и бросил туда щепотку аконита (нет, серьёзно, пора уже остановиться), аккуратно взбалтывая. Фиолетовая россыпь хаотично кружила по медового цвета поверхности, прилипая к стенкам, а в подушечках пальцев возникло знакомое покалывание. Шерлок опустил взгляд: по запястью Джона ожидаемо змеилась чернота, и постепенно ненормальная заторможенность уступала обычному спокойствию.

Со стороны Майкрофта послышался вздох, который поразительным образом высказывал замешательство, раздражение и, что самое неожиданное, вину (читать эмоции по дыханию, боже, до чего он докатился). На секунду представилось, как они с Джоном выглядят сейчас, в две руки удерживая кружку и соприкасаясь кончиками пальцев. Скорее всего, невероятно глупо, особенно в глазах брата. Но почему-то было всё равно. То есть, на самом деле: абсолютно плевать. Если раньше хотелось получить пусть не одобрение, то хотя бы не порицание Майкрофта (нет, Шерлок не был слепым эмоциональным идиотом и знал об этом своём стремлении, как бы окружающие ни пытались убеждать его в обратном), то сейчас мнение старшего братца вообще не находило отклика. Интересно, у нормальных людей тоже нарастает хитин равнодушия, когда близкие отправляют их на смерть?

— Я понимаю ваше негодование, доктор: вы оберегаете члена своей стаи, поэтому столь несдержаны. — Джон что-то неразборчиво пророкотал, забрав кружку, отстранился и сел обратно в кресло, делая большой глоток. Наверное, решил, что ему коньяк нужнее. — А теперь послушайте меня. Солгать я, увы, не смогу, поэтому буду максимально честен.

— То есть скажешь то, что я сам потом раскопаю, а о главном умолчишь? — уточнил Шерлок. Майкрофт недовольно дёрнул уголком рта. — Предсказуемо. Поэтому я буду задавать вопросы. Начинай.

Джон негромко поставил пустую кружку на столик и, запрокинув голову, прикрыл глаза. Со стороны казалось, что он впал в дрёму, но заострённые клыки, чуть виднеющиеся из-под верхней губы, и тусклая люминесценция сквозь светлые ресницы выражали полную сосредоточенность. У Майкрофта нет шансов.

— Как я уже упоминал, всё началось с вашей первой встречи с Мориарти, где доктор Уотсон невольно раскрыл свою особенность перед его людьми. К счастью, своему работодателю они сообщать об этом не спешили и из желания выслужиться взяли дело в свои руки. Однако руки оказались кривоваты, — максимальная концентрация презрения за сегодняшний день на мгновенье исказила холёное лицо, сделав его похожим на морду горгульи, — и затея провалилась. Мориарти не мог не заинтересоваться. Вы неплохо замели следы по отношению к людям, но не к оборотням. На тот момент я понятия не имел о существовании таких форм жизни, поэтому не смог вовремя сориентироваться. Возможно, будь вы чуть более открыты… — Джон едва слышно зарычал, — мне удалось бы предотвратить подобную ситуацию. — Боже, Майкрофт иногда совершенно забывал, что тоже смертен. И после такого смеет обвинять в безрассудстве его?

— Мы и так уже достаточно открылись. И вот к чему это привело.

Майкрофт покачал головой, по-видимому, отчаявшись объяснять свою точку зрения (не стоило подвергать наши жизни смертельной опасности, заносчивый ты стервец), и продолжил:

— После того происшествия Мориарти связался со мной и поставил определённые условия, я был выну…

— Что за условия? — перебил Шерлок. Брат, как и все политики, хорошо умел уводить разговор в нужное ему русло, а именно сейчас допустить этого нельзя.

— Я предоставляю информацию о вас двоих, а он, в свою очередь, вносит коррективы в первоначальные планы. Или же про существование оборотней станет известно всему миру, что попросту приведёт к хаосу.

Значит, вот каким образом решили сотрудничать. Шерлок никогда не считал себя альтруистом или кем-то вроде, всеобщее благо не было самоцелью, скорее — побочным эффектом его деятельности. Собственная безопасность редко когда волновала, ведь почти каждое стоящее дело обещало если не смерть, то существенную угрозу. Но сейчас обрушилось понимание того, насколько он уязвим, и это одно из самых отвратительных чувств, которые когда-либо доводилось испытывать. Сегодня он едва не лишился жизни из-за спасения огромного числа людей, а Майкрофт выглядит так, словно это в порядке вещей. Со стороны Джона раздалось скептическое фырканье.

— Вы же понимаете, что рано или поздно ему бы надоело? Да и вряд ли информации хватило бы надолго: жизнь у нас всё-таки скучная, особенно по меркам Мориарти. Оборотни же… не такая большая тайна, на самом деле. Есть немало посвящённых, а что знает хотя бы один, рано или поздно узнают все. Вопрос в том, что люди пока не готовы принять тех, кто от них отличается.

Майкрофт повёл плечом.

— Это в нашей природе. Теперь вы понимаете масштаб угрозы?

— То есть ты и дальше будешь снабжать его? — Шерлок задал самый главный вопрос, который слишком долго висел в комнате.

Брат, помедлив, осторожно кивнул.

— К сожалению, пока я вынужден это делать.

— Пока? — Джон заинтересованно приоткрыл левый глаз. — Вы работаете над ситуацией, верно?

Майкрофт, казалось, даже опешил от возмущения.

— Само собой. Не думаете же вы, что я пустил всё на самотёк и позволил Мориарти держать меня на коротком поводке?

Вообще-то, если судить по его рассказу, дело обстоит именно так, но гордыня Майкрофта по размерам могла дать фору даже его носу.

— Сколько материала удалось обнаружить? — Сейчас очень помогла бы доза никотина. Сосредоточиться с ним намного проще. — И людей?

— Около восьмидесяти процентов от предполагаемого значения. Людей же задействовано не так много, все постоянно находятся рядом и их каналы связи существенно ограничены: судя по всему, он всерьёз опасается утечки информации.

Значит, легче убрать осведомлённых, включая самого Мориарти, а потом уже носители информации. Но всегда есть вероятность ошибиться, и в этот раз ошибка может стоить слишком дорого.

— Джим ведь не дурак, — пробормотал Джон, в задумчивости постукивая ногтем по кружке. — Материал несложно размножить и разослать, если хоть одна копия останется — смысла в уничтожении никакого. Людей, конечно, можно убить, но где гарантия, что сведения точные? Что никто, вот совсем никто никому больше не проболтался? Человеческий фактор тоже надо учитывать.

— За одной частью этих людей мы присматриваем, а другая работает на нас, можете быть спокойны. На данный момент главная задача — обнаружить оставшиеся копии и уничтожить весь материал. Над этим ведётся непрерывная работа, осталось не так долго.

— «А пока я продолжу сливать каждый ваш шаг Мориарти, чтобы он не отвлекался и не мешал», — перевёл Шерлок, подняв мрачный взгляд на брата. — Серьёзно? Ты же чёртово…

— Британское правительство, под тобой полмира ходит и вообще ты всемогущий. — Майкрофт раздражённо дёрнул бровью, закинув ногу на ногу. — Нет, братец, это далеко не так. Я делаю всё, то есть — буквально, всё, чтобы минимизировать потери, но не всегда это удаётся.

— Вы направляли нас, верно? — Джон тонко и едва различимо улыбался, покусывая губы, будто пытался сдержать неуместную радость. — Я вспоминаю ваши указания и поведение, когда мы собирались на очередное дело, а вы нас выдёргивали куда-то в совсем другое русло: от вас за милю несло страхом и нервозностью. Пытались уберечь от гарантированной смерти, я прав?

Во взгляде Майкрофта на доли секунды мелькнуло что-то неидентифицируемое, но в кресле он расположился куда более расслабленно. В голове пронеслось недавнее прошлое, как преступность, невиданно расщедрившись, частенько подкидывала дела минимум на восьмёрку, но на горизонте каждый раз появлялся Майкрофт и сваливал на них очередные проблемы «государственной важности», которые и близко не были увлекательными. Соблазн послать назойливого родственника ко всем его правительственным чертям был огромен, но Майкрофт умел убеждать. А ещё вспомнилось его на самом деле странное поведение, которое с первого взгляда попадало под категорию «волнение». Шерлок тогда был настолько разъярён, что не обратил внимания на нюансы, а Джон, похоже, поневоле заметил физиологические проявления стресса, но списал это на тяготы чиновничьей жизни.

— Это было нелегко, — выдохнул Майкрофт, красноречиво смерив их взглядом. — Вы удивительно настойчивы в приближении своей кончины, господа. Разумеется, такие совпадения Мориарти не мог не отметить, и вскоре с помощью Морана заполонил город одичалыми. Пришлось направить силы на их уничтожение, и из-за распыления ресурсов я не успел вовремя вас перехватить.

Усложнить задачу вполне в духе Мориарти. Однако не он один этим занимался.

— Почему ты не рассказал нам обо всём с самого начала? С нашей помощью вся необходимая информация уже давно была бы найдена, а её потенциальные распространители — устранены.

Майкрофт опустил взгляд и прикусил щёку с внутренней стороны, тяжело вздохнув.

— Ты знаешь причину. Какой смысл её озвучивать?

— Хотя бы для того, чтобы проверить достоверность. — Шерлок пожал плечами и, нагнувшись, пошарил рукой под диваном. Да где же…

— Последний пластырь ты вчера прикончил, — очень вовремя напомнил Джон. Он поднялся, с хрустом потянувшись, подхватил кружку и ушёл на кухню. Если он предложит чай, Шерлок плюнет на его полу-волчью сущность и бросит вслед тяжёлую пепельницу.

— Я не доверял вам, — Майкрофт, видимо, решил, что раз Джон скрылся из виду, говорить можно свободно. — Как бы вы отреагировали на эту ситуацию, Шерлок? Вряд ли адекватно. И, вероятно, свели бы на нет выигрышный для нас вариант.

Как и предполагалось. Что ж, доля истины в этом есть. Само собой, Шерлок попытался бы досконально прощупать почву и воздействовать на Мориарти по-своему, но намеренно идти на смерть — вовсе нет, он же не идиот.

— Это можно понять, — Джон вернулся уже без кружки и сел обратно в кресло, вытянув руки в их с Майкрофтом стороны и протягивая по сигарете. Боже, это намного лучше пластырей. Хорошо, что пепельница осталась на месте. Шерлок быстро выхватил угощение (где прятал?) и жадно подкурил от слабого огня дешёвой зажигалки. Потрясающе. Одно из немногих преимуществ завязки — ощущение, будто сталкиваешься с этим впервые. И в голову бьёт как в первый раз. Майкрофт секунду недоверчиво смотрел на сигарету, но всё-таки осторожно высвободил её из пальцев Джона и закурил (уже и забыл, когда пользовался не коллекционными зажигалками, да?).

— Вы оба нечеловечески упрямы, — продолжил Джон, устроившись на своём месте и глядя на них со странным (издевается, что ли?) выражением. Его губы вновь растянула лёгкая улыбка, но сейчас он даже не пытался её скрыть. — Ты с огромной долей вероятности похерил бы план, — точно издевается, зараза, — а вы наверняка бы выдохлись и допустили осечку, которая тоже похерила бы весь план, — поперхнувшийся дымом Майкрофт просто услада для глаз и ушей, спасибо, Джон. — Оба расклада невесёлые, согласитесь. Не лучше ли работать вместе, если уж все карты раскрыты? И в этот раз без обоюдного вранья.

Ну, это уже слишком: можно подумать, Майкрофт будет держать их в курсе вообще всего, да и сам Шерлок некоторые факты намеревался держать при себе. Джону с его волчьим чёрно-белым восприятием мира трудновато это принять. Со стороны Майкрофта донеслось приглушённое гудение; он потянулся за телефоном свободной рукой, сбросив пепел и педантично уткнув бычок в стеклянное дно пепельницы (Шерлок только сейчас обратил внимание на то, что пепел с его собственной сигареты благополучно опадал на ковёр).

— Что? — настороженно спросил Джон, уставившись на неестественно побледневшего Майкрофта. Брат прищурился, опустил голову и рвано выдохнул. Шерлок выхватил телефон из ослабевшей ладони и пробежался взглядом по тексту.

«Наша интрижка меня порядком утомила, мой снежный друг, поэтому предлагаю её завершить. Всю необходимую информацию в скором времени получишь от запуганных мной и подкупленных тобой людей. От тех, кто выживет :). Мальчикам привет хх».

— Оу… — господи, да сколько можно, хватит подкрадываться! — В принципе, ожидаемо, — Джон подошёл к окну и развернулся к ним лицом, скрестив руки на груди. — И что теперь?

Отличный вопрос. Люди Майкрофта где-то на грани умирания, сам Мориарти решил выйти из игры и чёрт знает, хорошо это или плохо в сложившейся ситуации. Телефон в руках снова завибрировал и тут уже Майкрофт продемонстрировал чудеса ловкости, вырвав трубку и приняв вызов. Из динамика доносилось неразборчивое шипение (или шёпот?), который Майкрофт слушал очень внимательно, вперившись остекленелым взглядом в кухонную дверь. Давай же, братец, громкая связь не займёт много времени и сил. Шерлок с удивлением обнаружил, что кончики пальцев онемели, а ноги так и норовят подогнуться. Джон отвернулся к окну и тоже нервно прислушивался, покачиваясь с пяток на носки и чуть слышно перебирая пальцами жалюзи. У него шансов расслышать хоть что-то куда больше.

Майкрофт медленно убрал телефон в карман и перевёл взгляд на напряжённую спину Джона.

— Вы слышали, доктор. Будьте добры объяснить слова без пяти минут трупа, от этого зависит очень многое.

— Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent… Это из Кодекса Охотников, — пробормотал Джон. — Похоже, все материалы отосланы Арджентам, но зач… ах ты сукин сын! — Джон резко повернулся и на секунду будто окаменел. — На пол!

Мир перевернулся, а в затылке расплылась тупая боль. Рядом коротко простонал Майкрофт, сверху их накрыло горячее тело.

— Не шевелитесь, — прохрипел Джон, прижимая руками к полу. Когда гул в ушах развеялся, стали слышны выстрелы, которые, судя по вздрагиваниям и тяжёлому надсадному дыханию, попадали в Джона, и ещё какой-то непонятный длинный звук, похожий на сирену. Внезапно всё прекратилось: и выстрелы, и этот протяжный вой; Джон, выругавшись, откатился в сторону. Шерлок мельком осмотрел его — раны затягивались моментально, значит, пули обычные (слава богу, иначе от такого количества аконита он точно бы умер). Майкрофт, с виду целый и невредимый, аккуратно сел, ощупывая затылок.

— Спокойно, стрелять больше не будет, — выдохнул Джон, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги и падая на диван. — Всё-таки выжил, скотина.

— Почему ты думаешь, что это Моран? — спросил Шерлок, не рискуя пока вставать. Голова ещё побаливала, а пришибленное внезапным стрессом тело откровенно не слушалось.

— Он сам мне только что сказал. Вернее, провыл, — фыркнул Джон, искоса глянув в окно. — Себастьян всегда был мстительным, и в этот раз я его изрядно потрепал. Совсем свихнулся из-за того, что стаи нет. Мориарти позволил ему «попрощаться», наверное, думал, что и вас пулями напичкают. А вот хрен тебе! — нервно хохотнув, Джон показал в сторону окна жест, заставивший Майкрофта ханжески цыкнуть и поморщиться. — Они убираются за пределы страны, достаточно далеко: его тоска по несостоявшимся бетам в Лондоне была дико громкой. Подозреваю, что через океан.

Это всё он понял лишь из, простите, воя? Градус абсурда неумолимо повышался и почему-то казалось, что это далеко не предел.

— Насколько мне известно, сейчас Ардженты пребывают в небольшом городке Калифорнии, — задумчиво произнёс Майкрофт, поправляя пиджак (боже, тебя едва не убили, сделай хотя бы соответствующий вид) и усаживаясь обратно в кресло. — Значит ли это, что Мориарти решил к ним присоединиться для истребления оборотней?

Только этого не хватало. Джон покачал головой.

— Не всё так просто. Глава Арджентов — психопатичный старый ублюдок, который ненавидит вообще всё живое, кроме себя. С Крисом дело ещё можно иметь, но с этим… для Джерарда само существование оборотней считается ошибкой эволюции, которую непременно нужно исправить самым садистским способом.

Очередной фанатик. Великолепно, просто великолепно. У Мориарти на руках кладезь информации и ресурсов, у этого человека — неисчерпаемый запас ненависти. Звучит ничерта не безопасно. Телефон Майкрофта в очередной раз загудел.

— Это невыносимо, — прозвучало как жалоба, хотя Майкрофт и подобная интонация совсем не вязались между собой. — Оставшаяся часть материала — досье на оборотней со всего мира на сегодняшний день. Их тут миллионы…

— Твою мать, — Джон прикусил кожу на костяшке, устремив невидящий взгляд в столешницу. — Если эти досье окажутся у Джерарда, для оборотней начнётся холокост. Он же на всю голову повреждённый.

— Они и оказались, — ответил Майкрофт, развернув телефон экраном вперёд.

«Шутка! На самом деле играть с вами очень весело. Раз у вас теперь есть имена зверюшек, меняем правила: я и мой новый друг (надеюсь, Джонни понял отсылку) сокращаем их популяцию, а вы — пытаетесь сохранить. Играем до следующего месяца».  
«Ну или пока мне не надоест :)».

— Господи, почему вы, гениальные идиоты, не можете развлекаться без жертв? — прошептал Джон, потирая виски. — И что? Как вообще?.. Дерьмо.

Поразительно точное описание происходящего, браво. Майкрофт с хмурым и сосредоточенным видом постукивал пальцем по подбородку и крутил в руке телефон.

— Вы упомянули, что с одним из Арджентов можно прийти к компромиссу, — протянул он, переведя взгляд на Джона.

Вряд ли кто-то из окружения этого Джерарда смеет даже помыслить о толерантности к оборотням: либо из страха, либо из скудоумия они не пойдут на уступки.

— Крис не сможет повлиять на своего папашу, а охотников, заинтересованных в тотальном уничтожении нас, слишком много, не считая Арджентов. Деньгами эти люди тоже не обделены, подкупить если и возможно, то маловероятно. Запугать — тем более, они в большинстве своём отбитые, — Джон вскочил на ноги и широким шагом пронёсся на кухню и обратно. В трудных ситуациях он обычно выходил «подышать», но сейчас условия не располагали к интенсивным пешим прогулкам.

Не бывает неподкупных людей, всегда имеются рычаги давления. Необходимо лишь их найти. Охотники — убийцы, но не роботы.

— Должно быть что-то, что заставит Арджентов отстраниться от Мориарти, — сказал Шерлок, медленно поднимаясь и усаживаясь на диван. — Что-то, из-за чего они будут вынуждены прислушаться к нам, а не к нему.

Майкрофт насмешливо фыркнул.

— Полагаю, они под страхом смерти не согласятся это сделать.

— Мориарти влиятелен, но не всемогущ, — давай же, пораскинь, наконец, мозгами, «самый старший и самый умный».

— Есть у меня одно предположение, — подал голос Джон, застыв возле окна (отойди, в прошлый раз это плохо закончилось, о-той-ди). — Бестиарий как для охотников, так и для нас чертовски нужная вещь, но Джерард этой книгой слишком дорожит. Будто в ней есть что-то жизненно-важное именно для него.

— Раз эта книга так важна для него, смею предположить, что она множество раз откопирована и хранится в надёжном месте, — качнул головой Майкрофт. — Ресурсо- и времязатратное мероприятие.

Джон пожал плечами.

— Предложите другое. Иначе придётся затратить драгоценные ресурсы и время на охрану миллионов оборотней и нейтрализацию двух психопатов. Не самая здоровая альтернатива.

Когда речь идёт о Мориарти, здоровых альтернатив не существует в принципе. Игры на выживание древнее палеокортекса и скучны чуть более чем полностью, однако до этого ему удавалось обставлять это достаточно увлекательно. Сейчас же происходит что-то чудаковатое даже по его меркам: в данной игре нет ничего, кроме ненужных смертей и сильной нервотрёпки. Неприятно, но не в масштабах Джима. Что же ты заду… о. О!

— Что вообще представляет из себя этот Бестиарий?

— Как и любой другой: описание сверхъестественных тварей и взаимодействия с ними, — Джон, прищурившись, заинтересованно посмотрел на него.

— То есть овладевший этой книгой может подчинить любого оборотня? — о мой бог. О мой бог.

— Теоретически — да, практически — слабовыполнимо. Нужно обладать множеством знаний и навыков, то есть быть гени… чёрт. Вот ведь…

— Похоже, этот мануал в любом случае придётся выкрасть, — подытожил Майкрофт, сжимая и разжимая кулак. — Однако, довольно хитрый ход с его стороны.

Ещё бы. В прошлый раз он убедил Майкрофта в своих намерениях, сократив население и вынудив сотрудничать. А в этот… если бы Шерлок не допустил мысль о надувательстве, что бы тогда произошло? Кроме очевидных последствий.

— Не факт, что он именно за Бестиарием охотится, но эта версия мне кажется более правдоподобной, — проворчал Джон. — И где гарантия, что оборотней он не тронет?

— Ему-то зачем этим заниматься, если рядом будет озлобленный на весь ваш род старик с сильнейшим во всём клане авторитетом? — Майкрофт растянул губы в едва заметной, но неизменно раздражающей ухмылке. — Он подкидывает информацию, параллельно подбираясь к Бестиарию, пока Джерард фанатично истребляет оборотней. Примитивно, но вполне в духе Мориарти.

В памяти всплыли собственные догадки насчёт чертежей и отвлекающего манёвра в четыре потенциальных (и одного реального) взрыва. И оказалось это всё тройным блефом, ведь на самом деле Джим добивался всего лишь встречи лицом к лицу, которая убила у них немало нейронов. Никаких гарантий, Джон. Никаких гарантий.

— Что ж, господа, — Майкрофт чуть тяжелее обычного поднялся на ноги, по привычке потянулся вниз, но на полпути остановился и выпрямился, сунув непривычно пустую руку в карман. — Дела не ждут. Мне пора приниматься за работу над нашей проблемой, а вам… — боже, сколько снисхождения во взгляде, — отдыхать. Прошу не лезть на верную смерть хотя бы до завтрашнего утра.

Проводив взглядом удаляющегося из комнаты брата, Шерлок обессиленно распластался на диване. Немного кокаина сейчас было бы очень кстати. Какова вероятность того, что Джон из неоткуда вытащит горсть «снега», как случилось с сигаретами? Чуть меньше, чем минус бесконечность.

— В душ? — донеслось откуда-то издалека. Отличная идея, но для этого придётся встать, дойти до ванной и несколько минут продержаться в стоячем положении под бьющими струями воды. Миссия невыполнима. — Ладно, тогда я первый. Не засыпай пока, у тебя лёгкое, но всё же сотрясение.

Хм, они в последнее время так часто и болезненно получали по голове, что на черепах должны образоваться приличные вмятины. Человеческое тело совершенно не приспособлено для выживания и срочно нуждается в улучшении. Например, отсутствие сонливости при ЧМТ, ну или хотя бы дополнительные костяные наросты на черепных коробках. С их образом жизни это оказалось бы очень позл… плое… по-лез-ным. Определённо.

***

Уже более менее изученные слова складывались во всё ещё малопонятный текст, но богатое визуальное оформление отчасти компенсировало неизвестные детали. Древняя латынь не так легко поддаётся изучению, но не существует языка, который нельзя выучить. По крайней мере, для него. Майкрофт осторожно перелистнул страницу и положил Бестиарий на колени, со всем вниманием погрузившись в материал.

Джерард, конечно, желаемый гость в любом сумасшедшем доме, но найти точки соприкосновения не составило большого труда. У доктора Уотсона устаревшая и, прямо говоря, излишне субъективная информация. Поддерживать связь с обеими враждующими сторонами всегда выгодно, главное, чтобы противники не были в курсе. Майкрофт взглянул на часы и, едва сдерживая улыбку, потянулся за телефоном: к этому времени Мориарти уже должен добраться до пункта назначения.

«Дорогой Джим, я нахожу наше взаимодействие поистине занятным, но слегка подостывшим. Поэтому, как ты уже наверняка заметил, я немного изменил правила».  
«In ludo est inceperat».


End file.
